mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Kingdom of Varanos
During the Old Imperium's rule over Avanor, Varanos, then known as Varanthis, was a small region in Lower Eddras known mainly for its foreboding forests and large population of wolves. It held no particular value for the Old Imperium, and few settlements were present there at the time. There were a few major human and orcish tribes that lived there, but these tribes mainly kept to themselves within the forests, paying little mind in interacting with the other people living there. In general, the people of Varanthis were poor and ill treated by the majority of the Old Imperium. Varanthis was to face sudden change when Andarien, a simple Varanthian woman, claimed to have spoken to a new deity she called the Divine, and began preaching a new set of Teachings. Her words gathered many followers not only in Varanthis, but in surrounding regions as well, and she found many believers in the many human tribes of Eddras. When the Imperials learned about Andarien and her Teachings, and about the rising unrest in Varanthis, they sent soldiers and put many Varanthian villages to the torch. This event was to be known as the Varanthian Massacre, which inevitably led to the Divine Rebellion, and thus eventually the fall of the Old Imperium. = Varanthis was later to be known as Varanos, come the times after the Old Imperium's fall and the rise of new nations in eastern Avanor. The Kingdom itself was officially founded by a tribal lord, known only now in history as the First Wolfbane, who united the many tribes in Varanos, and laid the foundations of the kingdom Varanos was to become. In time, Varanos would be frequently visited by Divine pilgrims from across the Twin Continents for its holy temples raised in dedication for the Prophetess Andarien and Exalted Anoria, who was Andarien's right hand during the Divine Rebellion. While not a wealthy or powerful nation, Varanos has always prided itself in its status as the birthplace of the Divine Faith, and for its rich and noble traditions; a majority of which focus greatly on the tales of the First Wolfbane. Although there is little evidence, many believe that Andarien's Tomb can be found somewhere in Varanos, where Anoria had brought Andarien's ashes after she sent the Old Imperium to its fall. Varanians are a hardy people who boast little of wealth, a fancy aristocracy or its military strength. However, it is without doubt that the Varanians are a proud people, and that they pride themselves as excellent warriors, despite a fairly under-developed and trained military. Varanos also holds few cities; its largest being the city of Denren, which is also Varanos' capital. Apart from Denren, there are few towns that feature any modern structures and architecture, and Denren is still fairly "primitive" in those terms. In general, the people in Varanos live by old traditions and lifestyles, many of which are as old as the nation's many tribes, that speak of their origins from before the time of the Old Imperium's rise. But Varanians have slowly begun to change towards a more, as it were, civilized way of life, particularly the Varanian nobility, as foreign presences have grown stronger in the nation. Not too long ago, Varanos was invaded by its much more powerful neighbour in the north, the Valaísian Empire. Despite many months of hard fighting and an admirable defense of their kingdom, Varanos' king, Aedric of House Storulv, knelt before the Valaísian king and surrendered his kingdom, thus giving Varanos away as a vassal kingdom. In more recent times, many Varanians have begun to speak of rebellion, yet a majority of Varanians still support being a vassal kingdom. This is either out of fear or because of the increase in wealth and nobility that Valaís has brought ever since its conquest of Varanos. Because of Varanos' extremely close border to the Ashenwood, it is frequently subject to Ashlem elf raids. There are also a great deal of half elves who live in Varanos, many of which are just simple farmers and servants. But unlike in other Avanorian nations that have large elven communities, Varanian humans tend to not hold as much spite for elves or non-humans in general. There are also a handful of human barbarian tribes that roam Varanos' forests, and there are several bandits and other dangers that lurk in the dark woods; many of which can be found to be excellent tales to scare children, yet many agree that these tales are more real than fiction. After the shadows began to stir in the Ashenwood, otherworldly monstrosities and the forest itself have slowly crept closer into Varanos' borders. Legends also speak of how the first werewolf came from Varanos, and how the greatest of the werewolf packs were slain by the Wolfbanes. These tales inspire many Varanians to become monster hunters, and with the many beasts and dangers that roam their lands, there is plenty enough for these monster hunters to find work. Varanos has thus earned a reputation for its rich monster hunter community, and also a reputation for hosting some of the most skilled monster hunters on the Twin Continents.